White Star
by PaladinDragon
Summary: Sora challenges Sephiroth to a fight, and would have been in serious trouble if Cloud had not shown up. He wakes in Squall's bedroom, and finds himself in a little over his spiky head. LeonSora


Kingdom Hearts  
Oneshot  
White Star

Summary: Sora challenges Sephiroth to a fight, and would have been in serious trouble if Cloud had not shown up. He wakes in Squall's bedroom, and finds himself in a little over his spiky head. LeonSora

Yeah, it's badly out of character. So sue me. First KH that I've finished! Hee hee...

* * *

(I should know this room. I've been here before...)

"Hey, kid. You awake yet?" His voice is gruff, like his throat was sore.

(My head hurts...Why is everything so blurry?)

"Here, Leon, let's feed him this. It will help." A cold metal object touched his lips, and Sora gasped, opening his mouth wide enough for the liquid to pour in and nearly choke him.

"Careful, Leon!"

(That potion is a little too bitter, old man...)

"He'll survive." There was a 'humph' from Sora's left, and then the sound of the door closing as more of the bitter stuff was forced into his mouth. He managed to swallow it that time. He already felt a little better. The liquid burned slightly as it went down, and Sora could already feel the energy it would provide starting to circulate in his veins.

"I wonder just how many of these things you've actually drank?" Leon asked absently, continuing to administer the medicine.

(Too many.)

"I wish you would be more careful..." His voice dropped to a whisper. "You have to save us all, you know."

(Don't remind me...)

Sora opened his eyes to slits, relieved to be seeing clearly again. Leon sat on the edge of the bed in which he lay, so close Sora could feel the heat from his body. He closed his eyes quickly when Leon glanced back at his face. He really didn't want to explain why he had been fighting with Sephiroth when he knew Cloud was looking for him. Even if it really wasn't avoidable...or any of Leon's business.

He knew the older male would ask, though, probably not where anyone else could hear, but since they were alone he might have the courage. Sora couldn't help but smile a little when he felt Leon's fingers on his cheek, and in his hair. It was nice to have someone strong...perhaps stronger than he...take charge for a change. Leon had become like an older brother.

(He must feel that way too. His entire face lights up every time I come back to Hollo--Radiant Gardens.)

That's why, when Sora felt his warm lips brush his own, his eyes snapped open in surprise and Leon jerked back like he had been burned.

"Sora! You're awake?"

Sora blinked, suddenly wide awake. "Um...yeah."

"Well good. Merlin's potions are as effective as ever." He sort of mumbled the last part, and Sora almost missed it.

"What were you doing just now?" Sora demanded, embarrassed.

(That was too harsh...)

A quick look of shame flashed across Leon's face, but it was gone almost as soon as it came and Sora was left wondering if he imagined it altogether. The scowl that pulled on his features sharply looked like it had always been there, after all.

"What were you doing provoking the one man in this world that could completely destroy you without even thinking about it?"

(I _knew_ you would end up asking me about that sooner or later...)

"That is none of your business."

He gave Sora a pained look. Sora wondered why he looked so hurt.

(This is dangerous...What does he mean by that?)

"Where are the rest of my clothes?" Leon smirked, noting the boy's now obvious embarrassment.

"Aerith and Merlin are patching them up. Sephiroth must have been going easy on you or something. He didn't scratch your skin, but your clothes were practically rags."

Sora could feel the heat creeping up his neck, and seeing Leon notice only made it worse.

(That means someone undressed me...Oi, this is horrible.)

"Are they almost finished?" Sora asked. His voice was a little squeaky. He pulled his blankets a little higher, until they were settled under his chin. Leon shrugged.

"Who knows?"

(Not going to make this easy, are you?)

"I need to get going..."

"You can't go anywhere yet."

(Well, obviously.) Sora faintly wondered when Leon had begun to enjoy torturing him so much.

They sat in silence for awhile, Sora not really knowing what to say to him. He touched his left cheek gently. It had started to hurt.

"There's a bruise there." Leon murmured.

(Why does my heart feel so warm? Why is he so close? Why do I suddenly want him closer?) Sora stared. Leon ignored him the best he could.

Sora shifted, and Leon glanced at him. Sora smiled, grabbed the front of Leon's shirt and pulled him closer. Leon's eyes were wide as he smashed their faces together in an awkward kiss.

Leon shoved him away roughly. "What are you doing?"

(I have no idea.)

"You did it first." Sora was embarrassed enough to sink through the floor.

Leon scowled. He stood up quickly and stalked towards the door. "Leon!" He paused with one hand on the door. "Tell Merlin to hurry up with my clothes, would ya?"

Leon smirked and was gone.


End file.
